


Come See Me, Hyung. I Promise I Won't Shoot You This Time

by SichengForTheWinWin



Series: Psycho!Jongdae [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Lotto (Music Video), M/M, OT9 - Freeform, Psycho!Jongdae, baekhyun is mentioned, but they don't do anything, chen and xiumin are fucking but its never mentioned, jongdae is a math genius in a slightly insane person's body, so is yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SichengForTheWinWin/pseuds/SichengForTheWinWin
Summary: Jongdae's only kind of insane and Junmyeon may or may not have a thing for him. But that most definitely will not go anywhereorthe one where junmyeon suffer because jongdae is hot, smart, and psychotic





	Come See Me, Hyung. I Promise I Won't Shoot You This Time

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to point out that I don't actually ship SuChen that much. I knew I wanted Jongdae to be in this and, out of my options, Junmyeon just fit best. Either way, I think I did okay.
> 
> Short info on individual gangs:  
> Baekhyun's:  
> Minseok - security, hides in rafters  
> Jongdae - resident psycho  
> Jongin - gambler
> 
> Junmyeon's:  
> Yixing - locks and planning  
> Chanyeol - technology expert  
> Kyungsoo - undercover  
> Sehun - guns expert

“Hyung! Get over here! We’ve got visuals!”

Junmyeon jumped from his seat on the table and dashed across the room, jumping into his chair next to Sehun’s desk. It was balanced on a pair of wheels, so it slid the rest of the room’s length, almost slamming him into Chanyeol’s set up, but he knew Chanyeol would pull his hair out if he even slightly scuffed the paint so he put in a lot of effort to stop himself in time. (It didn’t matter if he was the leader or the president of the United States, Chanyeol was very protective of his computers.)

His eyes skimmed across the many screens before landing on the one of the dining hall.

“Wow. Kyungsoo’s really good.” His voice was soft and quiet, but Chanyeol heard and turned to look at him, a playful smirk splitting his lips when he saw where Junmyeon’s attention was drawn.

“You sure that’s what you care about, hyung?”

Junmyeon hit Chanyeol’s arm and pushed him away, sending him laughing into Sehun.

Junmyeon didn’t want to prove Chanyeol right in any way, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. The angle was rather high, making the shadows around the room a bit darker. The camera must have been hung from the rafters because the last inch of the screen was blurred into a dark brown bar. There was no sound, but they didn’t need sound. (If worse came to worst, they could implement Chanyeol’s lip-reading program to sub the video.)

The focus of the camera was of one half of a long cards table. (It was multiple poker tables all chopped up and then screwed back together to make a hodge-podge of something that you probably couldn’t actually play games on.) Leaning along the back wall of the room were two people Junmyeon recognized, Kyungsoo and Jongin. Jongin was fidgeting, almost as if he wanted to leap over the table, but Kyungsoo was standing stiffly, watching, waiting.

Jongdae was sitting in his chair at the head of the table, a glass of wine in one hand, a cell phone in the other, and both of his feet propped up onto the edge. He was smirking and lazing back, tipping onto two legs. Junmyeon was confused, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from Jongdae in his thin white shirt that showed off his collarbones and tight black pants that made his thighs look thicker than Junmyeon knew they were.

“You know, hyung, you can always just call him. Meet at Motel Red, right in the middle of no man’s land. I promise I won’t tell Xing-hyung.”

“Shut up, you brat.” He turned and smacked Sehun, only barely letting his eyes flick from Jongdae.

“He’s never going to call, Sehunnie. He’s been pining for years, might as well just give up and get Soo to set up a camera in Jongdae’s bedroom.” Chanyeol snickered as he started back up his work on one of his new screens that didn’t currently have secret camera footage.

And then the phone rang. Chanyeol filtered all calls, answered most himself, but when Junmyeon glanced over after the fourth ring, he was just smiling at the screen.

“Looks like you won’t have to call, hyung. Come on, Sehun. Junnie-hyung, that’s for you.”

Junmyeon stared, spluttering, as Chanyeol grabbed Sehun’s arm and pulled him out of the room. (He caught a glimpse of Chanyeol leaning down to kiss Sehun’s neck as the door was swinging closed, but he didn’t say anything. They’d been sneaking around for a while now and it was just easier to pretend they hadn’t gotten caught then call them out on it.)

He took a couple more seconds to watch Jongdae fiddle with his cellphone before rolling over to answer the call. The number was sitting large on Chanyeol’s screen, a small history of calls under it, but it wasn’t saved, so all the digits just blurred together in Junmyeon’s head as he answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Jun-bunny. How’re you?”

Shock rolled down Junmyeon’s back, making him freeze. He listened to the playful laugh on the other side and tried to catch his breath. This wasn’t the first time Jongdae had ever spoken directly to Junmyeon, but it didn’t happen often, so it still gave him chills.

Junmyeon rolled his chair over to watch the camera again. Jongdae was still leaning back in his chair, phone pressed to his ear, focus on the wall before him. Kyungsoo looked stiffer than he had before, but Junmyeon was positive people who didn’t know him well wouldn’t be able to tell. Jongin was almost laughing at this point, his back sliding down the wall to sit comfortably. Everything seemed the same as it had a second before, but it felt so much different.

“Junmyeon~” he whined. “Talk to me~ I want to hear your voice.” Jongdae’s voice dropped and the smirk grew larger. Junmyeon’s rebellious mind decided to imagine what those words would sound like in a different circumstance and he had to keep himself from whimpering.

“What do you want, Chen?”

“Oo~ ‘Chen.’ You still refusing to use my real name? That’s fine. I’ll get you moaning it eventually.”

Junmyeon scoffed. “You sound like Baekhyun.”

“Nah. Baekhyun’s a lot more subtle in his flirting.” 

They were getting off topic.

“Why did you call, Chen?”

Jongdae laughed lightly and Junmyeon watched as his jaw worked for a second, words not coming out properly.

“Isn’t wanting to hear your voice enough?”

It was Junmyeon’s turn to laugh. It was bitter and harsh and Jongdae didn’t exactly look happy to hear it. “The last time you ‘talked’ to me, you sent a bullet through my shoulder, so sorry for not believing that you just want to ‘hear my voice.’”

Jongdae was actually pouting now, switching his phone from hand to hand.

“You know I’m sorry about that. I just… I just really wanted to see someone bleed and Baekhyun wasn’t going to let me. If it makes you feel better, he locked me in my room for a week after that.”

It was a well known fact that Jongdae wasn’t exactly the sanest person. His “room” was a padded cell that Baekhyun forced him to stay in sometimes in order to calm him down. If he spent too much time out, he’d slowly lose his grip on what was real and what wasn’t and that was too much of a risk for Baekhyun to take with his people. He loved Jongdae, but he knew it was important to keep him at least reasonably reigned in. Junmyeon had seen Jongdae’s “room” once and, for a while, questioned how Baekhyun justified locking him in there, but he didn’t know Baekhyun or Jongdae enough to understand exactly how they made their decisions. It wasn’t his place anyway, as the enemy.

“That doesn’t help, sorry. I still can’t feel my pinky finger.”

Jongdae laughed again, his perpetually happy expression returning.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that one. I must’ve severed a nerve that didn’t grow back. Are you sure Yixing can’t do anything?”

Junmyeon jolted. He never referred to Yixing by his real name around anyone except Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo, and the man himself, so Jongdae using it so casually was a bit jarring.

“Oh please, I know all of your names, Mr. Suho. But I promise I won’t tell.” Jongdae winked at the table and laughed loudly, shaking Junmyeon from his stupor.

“What do you  _ want,  _ Chen?”

And then Jongdae screamed. 

Junmyeon yanked the phone away from his ear. He could hear him still with the speaker at arms reach, but he mostly just watched as Jongdae threw his wine glass as hard as he could onto the table. It shattered into thousands of pieces and Jongdae scooped them up to throw them at the wall Kyungsoo and Jongin were leaning on. Kyungsoo darted away, like he always did when faced with immediate danger, hiding just out of frame where Jongdae probably couldn’t reach him. Jongin leapt onto the table and grabbed Jongdae’s hand, yanking them away from each other until he calmed down. Jongin laid down on the table then so he could watch as Jongdae, who didn’t seem bothered in the slightest, pulled his cell back to his ear. Junmyeon very carefully put his own back.

“Can’t I just want to  _ talk  _ to you?” Jongdae was back in childish pouting mode, and it made Junmyeon’s heart jump.

“Okay, fine. Let’s talk.”

“Yay! So, what’re you up to?”

“I’m talking to you.”

Jongdae laughed lightly and reached forward to play with Jongin’s hair with his free hand.

“No, silly! I mean, what  _ other  _ than that?”

Junmyeon couldn’t think all of a sudden. What was he doing? He’d spent all today just cleaning guns with Sehun while he waited anxiously for their secret cameras to get set up. And he’d been watching Jongdae since they were. But Jongdae couldn’t know about the cameras. He’d surely tell Baekhyun and they’d have to start all over. And Kyungsoo might just quit if that happened. After thirteen failed tries, there was too much at stake.

“Oh, it’s okay, Junmyeon. I know what you’re doing, you don’t have to tell me. Do you want to know what I’m doing?”

Junmyeon still couldn’t talk. What words could he possibly string together without hinting at anything suspicious? He  _ knew _ what Jongdae was doing.

“I waiting. Any second now, Xiumin will draw it all together. Jongin will take exactly 3.4 more seconds to figure it out. Baekhyun won’t know for another thirteen minutes and 16 seconds. And, by that time, Kyungsoo’ll be able to get himself to safety. I’ll be stuck here, waiting and watching, and, when Baekhyun’s done fuming about how we should have known, I’ll be locked in my room for another 2 days. I hope you come see me.”

Confusion. That’s all Junmyeon can think. It should be a common feeling when listening to Jongdae speak, but Junmyeon’s always prided himself on being able to figure it out before anyone else.

And he does. And then, he’s the one waiting.

“My sweet Minseok only needs two more seconds. One… two…”

Jongdae turned his head and made direct eye contact with Junmyeon through the camera.

He winked.

And the picture was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all the members short little bios just to make sure I kept my information straight but half the stuff in them never comes into play. So, if you're curious, just ask.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this monstrosity. I'm sorry if it sucks. Please, comment feedback or critiques if you have any. I'm always open to constructive criticism!
> 
> Bye~ ^-^


End file.
